


Encantado

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 7 de Fictober 2019 -El reino de Bellfleur llevaba un mes en pura conmoción. Su rey, Francis Bonnefoy, había sido víctima del encantamiento más cruel visto hasta la fecha.





	Encantado

El reino de Bellfleur llevaba un mes en pura conmoción. Su rey, Francis Bonnefoy, había sido víctima del encantamiento más cruel visto hasta la fecha. Su comportamiento altivo le había ganado un poderoso enemigo, un brujo rubio con las cejas oscuras y pobladas que respondía al nombre de Arthur. Decidido a cobrarse su venganza, se había disfrazado de anciana y le había servido una comida encantada que había sumido al monarca en un estado parecido a la muerte.

Su piel se había vuelto grisácea, había perdido su calor corporal y permanecía inmóvil, como una muñeca de trapo. Enfurecido, el reino inició una caza de brujos que se saldó con la quema de unos cuantos en la hoguera y la decapitación de otros tantos. Media docena de guardias custodiaban al monarca mientras el resto intentaban encontrar una manera de romper el hechizo. Nadie sospechó cuando un muchacho pelirrojo, cargando con una jarra y un trapo, se adentró en la habitación para lavar al rey, tal y como hacía cada día. 

Sin embargo, algo se salió de lo ordinario, el muchacho emitió un haz de luz y su figura cambió hasta convertirse en un hombre alto, atlético y delgado, con el cabello castaño despeinado y unos vivarachos y astutos ojos verde oliva. Murmuró unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible para los guardias y agarró las manos del rey, profanando su descanso y el rosario que rodeaba sus extremidades. 

Aunque sabía que iba a causar conmoción, en unos diez segundos todos los filos de las espadas de los guerreros estaban a menos de un centímetro de su cuello. Se quedó quieto, pero sus manos no soltaron las del rey en ningún momento. Los guardias proferían amenazas contra el brujo que había osado desafiarles. Entonces un quejido les sobresaltó, el rey lucía de nuevo rosado y sus ojos azules se abrían, llenos de vida. Las armas se apartaron y Francis se incorporó en el lecho, fascinado por el hombre que tenía delante y sonreía con jovialidad y algo de travesura.

— Buenos días, mi rey. Me he arriesgado a burlar la seguridad de su palacio para despertarle de su letargo. Ahora que ambos sabemos lo que me debéis, tengo que pediros un favor.


End file.
